You're What!
by Hunter10600
Summary: The three kings, Boomer, Boz, and Brady, invite Rebecca, Candis and Mikayla over for a royal sleepover. During a game of Truth or Dare, Brady and Mikayla's secret may be revealed: They're…!


**Title: You're What?! (Kiss! Kiss!)**

**Author: Hunter10600**

**Prompt: humanusscriptor's Brakayla Story Idea #42, truth or dare**

**Rating: K/T**

**Plot: The three kings-Boomer, Boz, and Brady invite Rebecca, Candis and Mikayla over for a royal sleepover. During a game of Truth or Dare, Brady and Mikayla's secret may be revealed: They're…!**

**Chapter 1: The Sleepover**

**A/N: Thank you humanusscriptor for allowing me to adopt your story idea! Thank you! This is a Brakayla, Boombecca, and Bozdis story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brady Parker**

"Hey, Boom! I just came up with an awesome idea!" I blurted out. Boomer, Boz and I were in our room trying to brainstorm ideas for us to do. Boomer and I were doing all the work because Boz was asleep.

"Well what is it, Brady! I'm so bored!" Boomer exclaimed, overenthusiastically. He stopped pacing to look at me with a big grin on his face.

"I think it's time for a …royal sleep-over!" I spread my hands out in the air for extra emphasis and had a goofy grin on.

Boomer looked at me questioningly be he stroked his chin.

"You know, that's great idea! It's only 5, so we can have time to plan out everything!" Boomer replied, before shuffling over to Boz who was sleeping in a hammock.

"Boz, wake up! We're having a sleep-over!" I covered my ears as Boomer's voice filled the air. Boz sat up bolt with an alert expression on his face before falling to the ground at Boomer's feet.

"Wha-? I think I lost my hearing!" Boz exclaimed angrily as he sent a glare at Boomer.

"We're having a sleep-over! You should invite Candis so you can ask her out!" Boomer teased.

"I told you to never speak of that!" Boz exclaimed, clearly embarrassed. His ears and cheeks were almost as red as his strawberry blonde hair.

"I'm joking, okay. But, seriously you need to ask her out already! We're 19! We could be forced to marry someone we hate! Put a ring on your finger man!" Boomer preached as he grabbed Boz's left wrist and pointed at his ring finger.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Now what's this sleep-over we talkin' about?!" Boz snatched his hand from Boomer as he rubbed his wrist where Boomer's grip was.

"We're having a sleep-over, we'll deal with the list of who's coming later! Now, let's go get the food!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Boz pumped his fist in the air as they marched out the door.

"You comin' Brady?!" Boomer's head peaked in through the door.

"Yeah, yeah! I just gotta check on something before…" I hesitated, I didn't want to tell them about Mikayla and I. I knew she wasn't ready, so we decided to wait before telling anyone except Mason.

"Okay, okay! Make sure to come back downstairs, bro!" Boomer hollered as he exited the room.

With that I grabbed my guitar and made my way to Mikayla's room.

* * *

**Mikayla Makoola**

I was busy polishing my favorite machete, a silver double edged beauty with a firm golden hilt and a brown leather sheath with my name neatly printed in silver calligraphy, when someone knocked on my door. I set the machete down and walked to the door. Brady stood there with a guitar in his hand and a notebook. It was time for my guitar lesson.

When Brady and I began dating, we agreed to teach each other one thing to find more common ground. He wanted to teach me how to play the guitar and I wanted to teach him how to handle a machete. We agreed and we've been sneaking out to for dates, picnics and lessons.

"Hey, babe!" Brady greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and a bear hug.

"Hey!" I replied and invited him into my room. He sat on my bed and set his guitar next to him.

"I was wondering if it'd be okay if we canceled the guitar lesson." Brady looked back at, waiting for my answer.

"Why?" I was curious to why. The only time we ever canceled a lesson was if Mason needed me for father-daughter bonding or a trip to recruiting guards or if Brady's brothers began catching on.

"Um…I was gonna have it as a date-ish sleep-over tonight." Brady stuttered. "It's okay if you don't want-"

"Of course I wanna go, babe! As long as you are with me everything's fine." I cut him off. I walked over to him and sat down, my bed slightly weighing down. I stroked his arm comfortingly and he faced me.

"That's fine with you?!" He looked at me surprised, before tackling me in a bear hug, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Let's go! I wanna help Boomer and Boz set up!" He walked to the door; his face was lighted up like a Christmas tree.

Oh boy, what could go wrong?


End file.
